I.S.F.R.
The I.S.F.R., or the Intersociety Special Forces Regiment (国際特殊部隊は連隊, Kokusai Tokushu Butai wa Rentai) is a special operations force composed of the best from Soul Society's armed forces. The members' origin vary, as they come from the Gotei 13, the military residing in Yurei Oukoku, Aether, and many other places. The commanders of the I.S.F.R. all come from the Yūrei military, who are the founders of the program. History After the events of the Winter War, as well as the recent civil war that Yūrei Oukoku had, the new King saw the need for a task force in order to discover and eliminate dangerous events before they started. Gathering up his advisors, he discussed a plan for the organization of such a task force. Two of his advisors, Shinji Fujiwara and Yusuke Gouto, came up with the request of sending out ambassadors to other societies in order to allow for treaties and permission to hand-pick troops from their forces. After this, the three carried out their plan and sent negotiators to places such as Aether, Brittania, and the Seireitei. Because these civilizations were neutral with Yurei, it was moderately easy to work out the contracts. Membership recruitment was slow at first due to lack of popularity. However, the first few troops that were picked and sent out on missions had a relatively high success rate. Because of this, these troops became popular with the societies. There were more and more potential recruits that wished to join. Very few were selected due to the heavy requirements needed in order to become an I.S.F.R. member. However, the I.S.F.R.'s popularity grew, and it was not long before they were brought to the light of existence. Mission The I.S.F.R.'s purpose is similar to that of the Gotei 13's Onmitsukidō organization. In fact, thanks to the recent treaty with Soul Society, the leaders of both groups share a positive and friendly attitude towards one another. Their primary focus is missions behind enemy lines in order to gather intel, assassinate targets of opportunity, go undercover, and search and rescue individuals and objects of high value. However, other functions are more varying in the case of working with other groups. They are also known to serve as "pathfinders" to clear the way for the main force during an assault or defense of certain targets. But they are rarely seen fighting directly alongside other armed forces, preferring to work solo at best. Organization Structure The entire I.S.F.R. is led and monitored by the two founders of the program Shinji Fujiwara and Yusuke Gouto. The squadron is directly commanded by a staff of nine high-ranking officers from the Yūrei Oukoku. Some of those staff members serve as company commanders alongside other non-staff members, working by themselves or in groups. There are a total of three companies, each one containing up to ten or twenty soldiers. Most of these soldiers are enlisted, their ranks only going up so high as Sergeant Major (曹長, ''sōchō). Staff Members Companies Alpha Company Bravo Company Charlie Company